


The Ring of Truth

by ItsaVikingThing



Series: Korrasami Month 2017 [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Confession, But also not so blissful domesticity, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Korrasami Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Asami has had a long day in work and wants nothing more than a quiet evening with Korra.But peace and quiet are in short supply, especially when Asami finds something unexpected on their couch...





	The Ring of Truth

Asami is almost hobbling by the time she gets back to their apartment.

It's been a long few weeks culminating in a particularly long day. Future Industries is starting production on a new Satomobile line in a new, custom-built factory.

So, naturally, Asami's been busy ensuring that everything will go smoothly. Which means that she spent the day touring the factory and personally inspecting every piece of machinery on the factory floor.

Which would have been fine, except Asami is wearing new boots. While the official press conference for the launch is tomorrow, her board decided that Asami Sato herself inspecting the facility would make for a good photo op.

While Asami was primarily concerned with the engineering side of things, she knows she can never forget that she's a public figure, too. So, impractical as they are, shiny boots were a must.

Unfortunately, after Bolin and Opal's most recent visit, most of Asami's other, more comfortable, footwear was rendered...unavailable, due to a Pabu-related incident.

So it's a relief to lurch into her home and pull off her boots and socks, freeing her feet from their pinching, chafing torment.

Better yet, Korra's home, and she's baking something that smells as good as eight hours of sleep would feel.

"Korra! I'm home!"

Tosi the Spirit of Baking booms, "Hold! If she has been to the city, she may have gone...shopping. What if she brings more bowls? We discussed this at the last Great Council Of Kitchen!"

Korra hisses, "Shh! No! Why would you...?" In a louder voice, Korra says, "Hey, Asami! Almost done here! There is going to be serious pampering in your future, too!"

Asami grits her teeth. "I do have other interests, Tosi! I don't just buy bowls and plates!"

Tosi snorts. "Bad bowls and plates, with dull glazes and unappealing patterns, she means."

Korra snaps, "We also discussed being respectful at the last roommate meet...uh, Great Council of Kitchen. Do you want a time out, Tosi? Because that's where you're headed, buster!"

"No," Tosi growls mournfully. "I do not wish to stand in the Corner of Reflection and Sorrow, thinking only of what I have done. Not again..."

"Well, let's not make assumptions about Asami, okay? And be nicer to her when she comes home from a long day of work!"

Tosi grunts. "So long as she keeps her things out of Kitchen..."

"Come on, you have to admit, those napkins she bought are really..."

Asami limps down the hall to the bedroom while they bicker. There are obvious advantages to sharing a kitchen with the Spirit of Baking, but it's exhausting, too. And part of the arrangement that they had to make with Tosi means that Korra spends some of her precious spare time in a kitchen where Asami is...less welcome.

Asami sighs and goes into the bedroom.

In the dim light of evening, something looks...odd. A large, irregular shape is just visible in the middle of the room, stirring ever so slightly.

Asami shifts her grip on her boots, drops into a combat stance and reaches for the light switch.

She flicks on the light, and groans. "Korra! Naga's up on the bed again!"

Naga, obeying her natural instinct to seek camouflage, has burrowed under the comforter. Her noble efforts are undermined by the fact that polar bear dogs do not have red fur, and that no comforter exists which is large enough to cover Naga. Aside from the obvious mound she makes in the middle of the bed, her paws stick out over the side and the tip of her nose is poking out over the end of the mattress.

From the kitchen, Korra yells, "Bad Naga! Down!"

Naga becomes as still as she can, trusting in her invisibility to see her through this trying moment.

Asami drops her boots beside the door, goes to the bed, and lifts up the comforter.

Naga blinks and looks up at her, dismayed at being discovered.

"Naga."

Naga whines and gazes at Asami imploringly.

"Fine...I'll take the couch in the living room. But you'd better be out of there in the next hour!"

Naga licks Asami's hand, then closes her eyes and sinks almost instantly into sleep.

Asami takes off her jacket, limps into the living room, and flops down on the couch.

As soon as she does, she realises that there's no fire in the living room, her feet are still bare, and she forgot to bring a blanket with her.

Asami thinks about getting up, in spite of the protest of a large number of her muscles, and gathers her strength for the effort.

She closes her eyes, to aid her concentration, and promptly falls asleep.

* * *

When she wakes up, there's a fire burning, a blanket wrapped around her and there's a mouthwatering savoury pie sitting on the table. 

Korra comes into the room carrying a bowl of water, too. "Hey, sleepyhead. Sorry about all the chaos earlier."

Asami smiles. "You're doing a very good job of earning my forgiveness."

Korra puts the bowl on the floor and kneels at Asami's feet.

"Korra, no! My feet are disgusting, you don't have to..."

Korra bends the water out of the bowl and over Asami's feet. The water begins to glow, and all the aches in Asami's feet and legs recede. Warmth travels up through Asami's body, loosening knotted muscles and washing away her bone-deep fatigue as it spreads, leaving pleasant lassitude in its wake.

"You want me to stop?" Korra asks lightly, her eyes glowing with mischief.

Asami groans. "Okay, no, you seriously can't stop now."

Korra flashes her a triumphant grin. "Thought you might say that. And, uh, I have something very special to give you after dinner, too!"

"Well, that sounds intriguing..."

That's when Asami's hand touches something small and metallic under one of the cushions on the couch.

Her fingers close around it, and she knows instantly that it's an engagement ring.

* * *

Part of Asami's mind starts screaming.

She shunts that part to one side and lets it get on with it.

The rest of her mind rapidly goes to work on parallel trains of thought.

_This is obviously real, but what does it mean?_

**Am I ready for this step?**

_If Korra's been preparing for this, she must have dropped the ring while she was tucking me in. This could be the special something she was talking about. That's...logical._

**We've only been together -- really together -- for eight months! And we share our home with a spirit and a polar bear dog who each have boundary issues! Is this the best time for marriage?**

_Although...Korra is clumsy, and rushes into things, but she isn't as careless as she used to be. And she isn't careless with me..._

**The thing is...can I imagine spending my life with anyone else? Can I imagine loving anyone like I love her? Can I imagine being loved like this by anyone else?**

_Would Korra really carry my engagement ring around and drop it without realising? Hours before she plans on proposing? Would Korra be this_ calm _right now?_

**No. I can't.**

_No. She wouldn't be._

**I'm...ready for this.**

_If the ring isn't Korra's, the question is: how would an engagement ring end up here?_

**I'll need to organise things at Future Industries so that I can take time away for the honeymoon. I'll need to look into wedding venues. Dresses. Catering. Invitations! Who will officiate? I don't have time to plan this properly, maybe there's someone I could hire to take care of logistics for me? I wonder if Opal will be my bridesmaid? I wonder how I'll keep Bolin away from the planning side of...**

_Bolin! He and Opal were here just the other night! And he is exactly careless enough to carry an engagement ring loose in his pocket and drop it while he's wrestling with a grumpy fire ferret! That means...Bolin is going to propose to Opal!_

**That means...Korra isn't proposing to me...**

Asami swallows. "Oh..."

Korra, still focused on her waterbending, says, "Hmm? You okay?"

Asami says, "I think Bolin dropped something..."

She produces the ring and holds it up for Korra to see.

Korra's eyes widen. "Spirits!"

From the kitchen, Tosi says, "Yes? Is it time for the Souffle of Saying Sorry?"

Korra winces. "There goes _that_ surprise." Louder she says, "Not yet, Tosi! That was more of a general exclamation!"

Tosi grunts. "I will...wait some more, then. With...patience."

"Yeah, great, thanks!" Korra bends the water back into the bowl. "Wow! Asami, this is...huge! And Bolin's an _idiot_! Who carries a ring around like that?"

Asami laughs weakly. "Yeah! That's...not something _you'd_ do...is it?"

Korra climbs up onto the couch beside her. "Well, no! I'd be too scared I'd lose it."

"R-right!"

Korra rests her chin on Asami's shoulder. "I wonder if Opal will want us to be bridesmaids."

"Could be..."

Korra laughs. "Sorry, Asami! You sound kinda out of it, still. Let's eat. Then I guess we'd better call Bolin."

Asami nods. "Right. Yes. Sounds like a plan. I'll just...hold onto this, for now."

Asami closes her hand over the ring. She quiets the different parts of her mind and focuses on enjoying the rest of her evening with Korra.

But one thought stays with her for the rest of the night, growing and growing in Asami's head, even while she sleeps.

By the time she wakes up the next morning, Asami knows exactly what she'll need.

* * *

A few days later, Asami stays late in the office. Korra has a lesson scheduled with Tosi tonight, so there's no need to rush back.

Once all her paperwork is done, Asami takes the new toolkit and a magnifying glass from one desk drawer.

She unrolls a square of felt onto the surface of her desk.

She methodically lays out all the tools she'll need.

She attaches the magnifying glass to a small armature, and positions it in front of her.

From another drawer, she takes a blank disc of blue stone, and places it on the felt.

From her pocket, she takes the final version of the pattern she's been working on in every spare minute she's had since that night.

She takes a deep, steadying breath, willing her hands to stillness.

Asami is ready.

She begins to carve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks!
> 
> Short and (hopefully) sweet! I'm catching up with you, Korrasami Month! You can't outrun me!


End file.
